In a current scientific field or medical field such as biochemistry and analytical chemistry, a micro analysis system is employed for rapidly testing and analyzing a small amount of substances such as protein or nucleic acid (for example, DNA) with accuracy.
One of the micro analysis systems involves providing a micro flow path (hereinafter, referred to as “a flow path”) having a width and a depth of approximately several tens to two hundreds μm in the interior of the analysis tool, filling electrophoretic solution (i.e., buffer solution, gel) in the flow path, infusing samples from the end of the flow path and applying a voltage to the solution, and applying an electrophoresis to the samples to analyze the samples.
In such a sample analysis, there is a known method of setting an analysis tool including a micro flow path in an analysis apparatus including an optical system unit capable of irradiating and receiving analysis light, applying electrophoresis to samples, irradiating light at a predetermined position in a flow path, and observing a fluorescence wavelength irradiated from the samples in the flow path, (see, for example, Patent literature 1).